Sworn To
by Coachzgrl19
Summary: AUBraGoten Theyve been sworn to hate eachother since birth, but what happens when their schools combine?Will they be sworn to yet another promise?READREVIEW
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hey all!this is my 1st fic! YAYI hope u enjoy and review!

coachzgrl19

no one is saiyan or anything like that and **_bulma and vegeta's family 4 some reason(you'll find out)hate chichi and goku's family and goku's hates them._**

warning:this fic does include a mention of rape.it's not much but, i dont want you to read it if u know you are a very very very sensitive reader.otherwise go ahead!

_gotens'thoughts'_

_brasthoughts_

)(sound)(

ages

Goten:16-sophmore/10th grade

Bra:15-sophmore/10th grade

all the others you dont need to worry about yet

**

* * *

**

**Sworn To**

Prologue

* * *

Parking lot/courtyard+ 

"Welcome to our newly combined High School! West Honor Academy! Go Titans!Combining Legend Rock Academy and Orange Star Academy, two that were big enemies at a time,has pleased me to see such action between the schools.Meet new friends,have fun,and have an awesome day!"

The over excited voice from the intercom was one of many voices no one was really paying attention to.It was the first day.The school was a private school where everyone had to wear uniforms that were blue and gold in which were their colors of course. No one, including me, cares to explain details on what they look like.They're very plain.

"Yo baby b!"a blue haired beauty, turned to face the direction in which the voice was calling. A tall, muscular,and quite attractive young man approached.He had golden brown hair and stunning green eyes girls could get lossed in. He is, no was the hottest guy in the school.

"Hey babe!"both embraced in a hug and kissed."I've missed you so much!You're never leaving me again !"

"How could I! That was the longest three months with out you !" He smiled at the girl against his chest.He had her wrapped around his finger and unfortunatley she wouldn't know until later that day...

"Let's skip this class.Homeroom's not that important "

"Ok..sure!"

* * *

Hallway C+ 

The halls were quiet.Too quiet he couldn't stand it.All he could hear were his footsteps until he passed the girl's bathroom in hall E.The bathroom door was open to the girl's restroom so he was able to hear what sounded like a cry.

He stopped walking trying to listen in. _Man I'm crazy!Why am I trying to hear something in the girl's restroom!Come on Goten it's just your imagination..._

Another cry interrupted his thoughts.It was loud.Suddenly he heard a voice erupt.

"Why!wh-y are y-you doing this to me!it hurts!"

"Shut up!"

)(smack)(

"I'm leaving and dont you even fkin think bout tellin anybody!If you do I'll kill you!Later whore,"

Rape

After hearing that, a guy came out of the girl's bathroom.Goten saw him bottoning up his pants.So this was the guy.

"What hell are you looking at?"

Goten glared at him.He knew what this stranger did, unfortunatley.He was going to make sure this guy didnt get away with it like.._he did._

"Do you wanna start someth-" out of no where he was out cold.Goten looked both ways, as if crossing a busy street.He entered the girls bathroom with a feeling in his stomache that was terribly familiar.

In the last stall was a girl who was beautiful beyond any girl at this school. _i'm sorry you had to go through this whoever you are.._

She looked unconscious.Even so she still looked like a goddess but a goddess that looked so weak and helpless with a red mark across her right cheek.He gently lifted her up and carried her to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Thank you kid,"Goten shook the police officer's hand."This kid has been charged for rape before, but we made a mistake to let him go last year," 

"I'm glad I was able to help officer,"

"Head back to class, and one more thing, I've been asked by her parent's not to spread the word about it. Once the media gets a hold of it, it'll be chaos!So keep quiet and don't even tell your friends,"

The walk back to the classroom was slow.He would definatley keep it a secret.No one wants to start a 'family feud' right?

* * *

so did you like?I hope so! and if you did REVIEW! next chapter will be longer 4 ya! 

Who was that girl?And why does Goten get a familiar feeling? You'll find out if you Review! You rock if u do!Well I guess u still rock if u like it but dont review...well who cares u rock either way! review!

coachzgrl19


	2. Chapter1 Luck

disclaimer:I dont own dbz, and Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' . Catillac, Porche and Cartier too.

A/N:Hey people!I updated yay!I have been busy so I tried to finish this chapter. its not as long as i want it to be (becuz i'm busy) but next chappy will be longer that is if you review!

_thoughts_

**Place/Location**

_notes:every1 is like billionaires with a bunch of flippin money. no1 is saiyan either.:) Oh yeah Bra and Goten have more siblings which i will list out in the next chapter._

**karen**- i finally updated yay!thankx 4 being the first to review. u rock:)

**doggythumper**- i know it was awesome lol j/k and i agree a little disgusting but hey who cares. u rock:)

**vegetafanfic1**- i want to know who that girl was too.Hey i already know :hehe: and you have to wait til later chapters!lol j/k as long as you review chapters will come out quick. Glad your curious. By the way luv your fics as well.

enjoy!- coachzgrl19

* * *

Sworn To

Chapter 1- Luck

* * *

A year later- Summer before Junior year 

A 2005 Xenon Blue Cadillac XLR pulled up into the drive way of the breath taking 10. 5 million dollar mansion owned by the Son Family.A young and very handsome 17 year old stepped out of his car and strolled his way to the entrence of his home.The mansion was new and among many that his family held in their huge billion dollar fortune.His father owned a cruise line, a restaurant business which was popular all around the world, and the hardware store handed down from his great - great grandfather who started the wealthiness they lived in today.His mother owned a popular fashion line and co-owned a jewler.So what could any of them complain about?Nothing besides their competitive rivalry with Capsule Corp and Ouji Vehicles.

He sighed. Rain again. Right after he washed his car too. Just his luck.The clouds cryed the rain drops forming puddles as it landed on the surface.Of course the sun would dry them up tomorrow.Then he'd be able to wash his car again.He wouldn't need a towel or anything, the sun would make the moisture disappear after he rinsed the soap off.

Unfortunatley, his puddles never dryed up. He didn't have a sun to brighten his day, dry the tears and vanish the darkness.His car did, his family and friends did but for some reason he didnt have the sunshine they all had.Maybe he was in the wrong spot where its light didn't hit.Maybe he just didn't know his place.

"Allow me to take your coat Sir," Without any chance of responce, the butler did his job, grabbing his master's coat and simply taking it to the closet.

"Thank you Walter,"

Walter nodded.

"Oh and one more thing Sir, your mother and father request your presence as soon as possible. They'd like to discuss your absence as of lately,"

He sighed once more. No way of getting out of this problem.

"Thanks...I guess," Walter nodded and headed out of the room.

"Oh Goten you're here! Mom and Dad are waiting for you in your room.You are in big trouble!" He turned around to see a girl who looked to be about 10 years old. She smirked. " You're so going to get it!"

"Maybe I don't care Liena. Haven't you ever wondered maybe I don'tgive a crapabout what mom and dad say. Maybe I hate and don't want to follow their dumb rules .Maybe I hate the way they raise me ok. So think before you say something thats going to get me pi-" (a/n: wow i dont know bout u but this doesnt sound like i know and luv. something must be up...)

Her mouth was wide opened.

"What?" He turned looked at the large miror in front of him and saw his parental units behind him with angry expressions. _damn_ _i hate my life_

"Maybe you might want to expect a big punishment and think before you say something thats going to get us angry because maybe we just heard enough to take your car away. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson!"His mother yelled.

_Just my luck_

* * *

16th Street 1:00 am

"You are so lucky Bra!Do you know how hard it is to get a rolls royce phantom? My dad is still on the waiting list!"

The blue haired beauty smirked as she drove her friends home in her new Phantom after a night at the movies.

"And Ciera dont forget her Porsche!B, you always have cool birthday presents!"

"Oh yeah and that Cartier Menotte bracelet your mom got you too. You are so spoiled!"

"Thanks. I am pretty lucky arent I?I have cool cars and cool 3 friends too,"

"Aww thank you Bra.We are pretty lucky to have a friend who brings out those cheesy moments,"

They finally made a stop at the girl known as Ciera's crib and next door to it was another amigo known as Gemma. the two girls both got out and said there good- byes.

Not to far off she made the stop at Kyra's mansion.

"Later Bra!Happy B-day!"

"Thanks bye!"

* * *

Cherry Road 1:10 am

"I walk a lonely road,the only one that I have ever known,don't know where it goes,but it's home to me and I walk alone.I walk this empty street-" Her singing stopped as she saw a figure walking on the side of the road in the cold rainy weather.He looked familiar.Dark black eyes and hair, a red hoody and faded baggy jeans.Must have seen him around school.She pulled up to the side of the road next to the mysterious black haired boy who looked to be around her age.

She rolled down her window.

"You need a ride?Its raining a lot out there,"

"Yeah...thanks,"

He walked to the passenger side and hopped in.

"Sure. I'd feel guilty leaving you out there in the rain,"

"The rains not so bad.But I think its 'cuz I've gotten used to it by now,"

"I see. So before we get into a conversation, I dont think we'll be getting anywhere if I dont know where u live and what your name is,"

"First of all I dont have a home any more. I just need to get a hotel for now until I can go out and by myself an apartment,"

"May I ask why?"

"Family, mainly parents. I dont know if you'd understand with a perfect life you must have Bra Briefs,"He smirked. Right by where they were approaching was a Holiday Inn.

"Hey how'd you know my name!" Her expression showed her confusion. He smirked more.

"Says on your student I.D. Stop right here,"

"Hey I didnt catch your name!"

"I think its best if you didnt know,"

"That's not fair!I gave you a ride and besides you know mine!"She smirked knowing she had won.

"Ok well...my name is...

* * *

who is this guy?wanna know? well **review** and you'll find out:)U all rock! flippin review!it might just be longer!

Coachzgrl19


End file.
